1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently known display devices include, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
Such display devices generally include a display module for displaying an image and a window protecting the display module.
The window may be made of glass. However, because the glass may be easily broken by an external impact, a window made of glass may be easily damaged when applied to a portable device, such as a mobile phone. Therefore, a window made of a plastic instead of glass has been recently researched. The plastic window has excellent flexibility and, thus, may be applied to a flexible display device.
The plastic window may be assembled by using an adhesive layer applied to a panel, such as a display panel, a touch screen panel, and/or a polarizing plate. However, the adhesive layer increases a thickness of a display device and prolongs a manufacturing time due to an adhesion process. In addition, the plastic window may be bent during the manufacturing process and may have unsatisfactory effects on a shape and reliability of the display device.